Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device which can change a logical address of a source region to a logical address of a destination region using a swap mapping table so as to control durability and performance of the data storage device, and a data processing system including the same.
A memory device is used to store data, and types of memory devices may be divided into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A flash memory device is a non-volatile memory device and an example of an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) in which a plurality of memory cells are erased or programmed by a one-time operation. For example, programming or reading is performed by page, and erasing is performed by block. A block may include a plurality of pages.
A flash memory device may include a plurality of flash memory chips. Overall durability (or lifetime) and performance of the flash memory device may be determined according to one of the plurality of flash memory chips. For example, when one of the plurality of flash memory chips is worn-out or is lowered in performance, the overall durability and performance of the flash memory device including the plurality of flash memory chips may be lowered.